The Wonderful Hookah Lounge of Oz
by thedivinemissk
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba visit a hookah lounge. Warning: This fic contains sexual actions between two females and drug use contents. Dont read if that doesn't tickle your fancy.


**Hey there. First things first, I DONT own Wicked, or any of the characters. The waitress though, is mine. Secondly, this is femslash of the mildly explicit variety, so consider your self warned. Thirdly, this fic also contains drug use, so if that doesnt tickle your fancy, you should stop reading.**

**Still with me? Good. Reviews make me a very happy girl.**

** You may proceed.**

Glinda flounced down the sidewalk, wide eyed and overly energized, considering the shopping adventure they just brought to a close, at Elphaba's insistence of course. Elphaba lagged behind her, weighed down with a few bags, not used to so much exertion just for clothes. She was tired, sure, but happy; she and her perky blonde girlfriend were in the Emerald City.

The green girl nearly collided with Glinda, who had stopped in the middle of the walkway to look at the window display of a cozy bakery/café. Elphaba wasn't sure if it was the baked goods, or the ornate hookahs in the window that caught the blonde's attention. The words "Sharli's Sweet Treats & Hookah Lounge" were stenciled in red and gold across the glass.

Glinda felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, "See something you like?" Elphaba said, resting her chin on the top of the golden head. As if on cue, the blonde's stomach gave a loud rumble, and she started walking towards the entrance, pulling Elphaba with her.

Upon entering, Glinda's nose was entreated to a wonderfully delicious smell she wasn't familiar with; the aroma of sweetly pungent smoke and confectionary goods baking.

Glancing around, Glinda made a note of how relaxed everyone seemed to be, watching them smoke out of what she assumed was a hookah, and the way the area was set up. Paper lanterns were hung from the ceiling, usually over the coffee tables scattered about the room. Around each table were a slew of plush pillows in vibrant colors in varying shades, but generally in the same scheme. In the middle of each table stood a pipe; a stained glass base with a metal neck topped with a ceramic bowl, and two hoses sprouting from the middle. Glinda smiled when she noticed that the pipes matched the pillows that surrounded them on the floor. There was also some ambient music playing lightly.

"I'll be with you in a moment. Seat your selves!" a voice called from the back of the establishment.

Glinda peered around the room quickly before spotting an open one in the corner, making a beeline for it. Upon arriving at the table, Elphaba couldn't help but laugh; Glinda had chosen the area decorated in pink. Shaking her head lightly, she put the bags down under the table, and folded her legs under her. Glinda opted for a more comfortable position, having already sprawled out in the most lady like manner possible, against the pillows stacked up in the corner, leafing through the menu that was left on the table.

"Elphie, what's mary-jew-ana?" the blonde asked, after looking at the list of smoking goods they offered.

"What are you asking?" Elphaba said leaning over the menu to see what Glinda was talking about, "Oh. Marijuana. It's an herb, that when smoked provides a euphoric feeling. Generally lowers inhibitions, and makes you very, very hungry."

"Oh. Have you ever smoked it before?"

"Once or twice." The green girl replied indifferently.

"Really? Where was I?" Glinda asked, her brows coming together with curiosity.

"Busy chasing Fiyero around and gossiping with your sheep."

Before the petite girl had a chance to respond, she was interrupted by the waitress.

"Hi, my name is Chesnaye; I'll be your server this evening. What can I get for you?" the girl said to them, while looking over Elphaba appraisingly. Elphaba looked up when she heard her speak, attempting to look at her face but finding it rather difficult. Elphaba couldn't help but notice the waitresses figure; it was similar to Glinda's, only taller with auburn hair instead of blonde. Glinda noticed her girlfriends slightly aroused look, and nudged her roughly in the side with her elbow.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" The green girl said, rubbing her side.

"You were being talked to, and weren't paying attention." The blonde replied, narrowing her eyes slightly to get her point across.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked what I can get for you. I can come back if you need a moment." Chesnaye replied, winking slyly at Elphaba, and kneeling down to take their order. She was getting ready to speak when Glinda cut her off, "We'll take one of those triple chocolate cake brownies, the big ones in the display window? And a bowl of this Hyrdoponic stuff, the bright green one."

Chesnaye scribbled it down before saying, "Anything to drink?"

"Tea." Glinda answered for the both of them, putting on her best 'don't mess with me' face. But apparently, she wasn't that menacing, because the redhead proceeded to hit on Elphaba, who was trying her best to ignore the waitress.

"You have beautiful eyes. And how did you get such beautiful skin??" the redhead said, learning forward slightly, pushing her breasts up with arms. Elphaba blushed and looked everywhere but at either girl. Glinda could tell that her girlfriend was growing uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, so she rushed to her rescue, albeit a little embarrassingly, "Yes she does, she was born like that. But you know what's really amazing about her? She does this thing with her tongue tha-." The blonde started saying loudly before Elphaba found her voice and cut Glinda off, "Yes! Cold tea, please. Soon, preferably."

Chesnaye looked between the two of them, her eyebrows scrunching for a moment before joining her hair line as she watch Glinda crawl next to Elphaba and lean over to nibble on Elphaba's earlobe.

"Alright…I'll just go put your orders in and they'll be out soon." The redhead stood abruptly and walked away, cursing under her breath. Glinda put her head on Elphaba's shoulder and called out a cheery "Thank You!" to the retreating form.

"Looks like I'm not the only green one in all of Oz." Elphaba said, cocking an amused eyebrow.

"Hush you. I should be mad that you ogled some tramp's goodies right in front of me, but I'll let it slide this time. Partially because I was doing some ogling too." The blonde said, wrapping her arms around Elphie's waist.

"What's the other part?"

"You're going to make up for it by telling me when you've smoked." Glinda said sweetly, tightening her hold on the green girl for emphasis.

"I am?"

Glinda nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I am. Ok then."

"Feel free to start at any time."

"Alrighty then. Continue."

"Alright."

"Elphie!"

"OK! It was before you were 'Glinda'. So a while ago. You were chasing around Fiyero and were playing the 'popular' game. I finally succumbed to Boq's insistence that I go out with he, Crope, and Tibbet. Halfway through the night, Boq said he was feeling ill, so he went back to the dorms. I was about to call it a night too, but the other two insisted that I join them at this hookah lounge. I gave in, because they seemed so excited. I actually enjoyed myself. The place was pretty cozy, similar to this. They ordered something similar to the kind you did. They're surprisingly philosophical when they're under the influence."

"Alright ladies. I've got your order here for you." This time it was a young man. Apparently Chesnaye didn't want face Glinda again. His eyes scanned over them, noticing the cozy position they were sitting in; Glinda's arms wound loosely around Elphaba's waist, one hand hidden under the dark fabric of the green girl's shirt, her head resting on the other girls shoulder, smiling into raven locks. His face broke into a wide grin as he set their plates and glasses down, pulling a small wooden box from his apron pocket. He pulled out several large, radioactive green buds and placed them in the ceramic bowl. Afterwards he placed a small charcoal disk on top of the herb and set it alight. "If you two ladies need anything, don't hesitate to call me." And started backing away.

Glinda flashed him a megawatt smile and replied, "We won't. Thank you."

Elphaba took a sip of her tea, and picked up one hose and took a deep puff, filling her lungs with the potent smoke. Exhaling, she turned to Glinda and handed her own hose with a warning, "Since this is your first time, don't hit it to hard, or else you cough up a lung."

"Noted. Now, how do I do this?" the blonde replied smiling weakly.

Elphaba let out a soft chuckle before responding with "Hold the mouth piece between your lips and inhale. Like you're breathing through a straw. Try not to cough. Exhale when you feel a tickle in the back of your throat. And for the love of Oz, if you are going to cough, don't cough into the tube." and taking another puff.

Glinda did as she was instructed. She didn't cough on the first hit, and exhaled after roughly thirty seconds of holding the smoke. Elphaba stared at her wide eyed for a moment before Glinda said in an innocent voice, "What? I can be a good student, too you know." Elphaba merely shook her head, chuckling softly and taking a bite of the brownie, groaning and closing her eyes and the taste. Glinda giggled quietly and took a sip of her tea, reveling in the feeling of the cold fluid washing down her throat.

Hitting the hookah again, Elphaba held a bit of brownie to the blonde's lips. Glinda smirked haughtily and wrapped her lips around the extended digits, sucking them clean of any chocolate. The green girl involuntarily shivered and took a big gulp of her tea, exhaling slowly.

A more-than-slightly buzzed blonde girl giggled and dropped her hand into Elphaba's lap. Grinning wickedly, Glinda sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, tracing her nails up and down the inside of Elphaba's thigh. The smaller girl made a very suggestive show of taking another hit, looking at the green girl with poorly disguised desire through half lidded eyes.

Elphaba's eyes darted all over the room, her eyes finally settling on a sign pointing in the direction of the bathroom and scrambled with her feet, pulling Glinda with her. Thankfully for them, everyone around them was too stoned to notice them slip down the dark hallway to the bathroom.

Elphaba shoved the door open with a soft bang, tugging Glinda through the entrance behind her. The green girl checked all the stalls before returning to the door and locking it. She pulled Glinda to her and crushed her lips against the pink ones. The blonde returned the kiss with equal if not more fervor, sliding her hands under Elphaba's shirt, and up her back. The green girl kissed, licked and nipped her way along the perfect jawbone and down the ivory column of her neck while sliding the straps of Glinda's dress over her shoulders and tugging it down over her breasts. Glinda let out a small gasp at the material scraping over her nipples and the sudden spike in her heart rate.

In one swift motion Elphaba removed Glinda's hands from her shirt, spun her around and bent her over the counter facing the mirror. She ran her hands over Glinda's curves and down the inside of thighs, spreading her legs apart. Once they were open enough, Elphaba lifted the skirt up, bunching it around the blonde's waist. Deftly moving the underwear to the side, the emerald girl circled the outside of Glinda's dripping entrance with the pad of her middle finger, and snaked one arm under Glinda's to take hold of your chin. Leaning into her, Elphaba whisper huskily, "I want you to see what I see when I make you come." before running her tongue up the blonde's ear, nibbling on her earlobe lightly. Glinda could only nod, overwhelmed by the feeling of Elphaba pressed against her and the high from the marijuana.

Elphaba began to kiss the base of Glinda's neck, nuzzling her nose into the flaxen curls. Pushing two fingers in gently, the green girl moved her hand from the blonde's chin and raked her nails down the entire length of her body and under the front of the smaller girl's panties. The blonde let out a shuddering breath, fighting to keep her eyes open. Truth be told what she was seeing was the most arousing thing she had ever seen.

Adding a third finger the raven haired girl begins to thrust harder and deeper while slowly develop a rhythm. With her other hand, the green girl deftly slipped her middle finger between the slick folds and pressed the pad against the blonde clit, pulling a low, throaty moan from deep within Glinda.

Placing her hands on the edge of the counter, Glinda braced herself against the quickening pace of Elphaba's ministrations.

The green girl locks eyes the blonde girl in the mirror, smirking naughtily before curling her fingers inside of her, causing said blonde to grunt bestially.

Adding a fourth finger in, Elphaba began to make slow deliberate circles on the swollen bundle of nerves, causing the blonde's eyes to flutter closed. The green girl upped the speed and force of her duel ministrations, sensing that her lover was close. She leaned into Glinda, saying in a commanding voice, "Open your eyes. Don't close them for more than a blink."

Glinda pulled her bottom lip into her mouth between her teeth, and bit down to stop the loud moan that was bubbling up in her throat. The blonde's muscles began clenching spastically, and her legs were beginning to violently quake, threatening to give out under her.

With one final curl of the green fingers, Glinda climaxed with so much force, witnessing all of it, which just pushed her even further, she was grateful of the green witches hold on her, certain she would have fell by now if it were other wise.

The blonde bit down on her lip harder, drawing a bit of blood. Sagging against the counter top, Glinda waited for the waves of ecstasy to subside, breathing heavily. Elphaba extricates both of her hands from Glinda's panties before whispering, "I think it's time to get back to the hotel, my sweet."


End file.
